


Drunk and Disorderly Conduct

by angelprototype



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelprototype/pseuds/angelprototype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina laughed haughtily. "I don't remembering naming you my keeper, Ms. Swan.  Just because your overbearing nuisance of a mother insists you play bodyguard doesn't mean I have a curfew."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Disorderly Conduct

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at swan queen so I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes/OOCness  
> the italics is a flashback  
> during the Wicked Witch arc, brief mentioning of Outlaw Queen (Swan Queen is end game!)

                "You've been drinking again, Miss Swan."

                It wasn't a question. It was a flat out declaration, one that Emma Swan either didn't hear or refused to acknowledge. Without so much as a glance in the other woman's direction, Emma slid off the stool by the breakfast bar with about as much grace as an elephant on skates, nearly knocking the quarter full bottle of Jack Daniels from the tabletop. Bracing herself on the kitchen counter behind her, Emma turned half lidded eyes to the dark form of one Regina Mills standing not a foot away from the stumbling blonde, arms crossed in annoyance.

                "Rough day at work, Sheriff?" The brunette asks flippantly, not truly caring about the mental state of her housemate, just the state of her liquor cabinet. The blonde was allowed her fair share of those atrocious six-packs and harsh whiskeys Ruby and Leroy insisted on bringing over for poker night, (of course only when Mayor Mills was away doing whatever it is mayors do), but Regina's stash of hard cider and several bottles of vintage bourbons were _entirely_ off limits.

                "And where have _you_ been all night, your majesty?" The blonde slurred, a scowl marring her face.

                "I don't believe that's any of your business, Sheriff."

                "It is when I'm supposed to be watching your back!"

                Regina laughed haughtily. "I don't remembering naming you my keeper, Ms. Swan. Just because your overbearing nuisance of a mother insists you play bodyguard doesn't mean I have a curfew."

                Emma crossed her arms defiantly, back against the counter to help keep her balance. Acting like a bad ass proved difficult when one was as inebriated as she. "No, but with the Jolly Green Giant on the loose, with your freakin' _heart_ no less, it'd be nice if you told me where you were in case something happened."

                The brunette scoffed. "Who says I need protection? You? _Snow_?"

                "Henry."

                Regina's mouth clicked shut, lips forming a fine line. _Low blow, Swan..._

                Emma's inner self cheered at the small victory. Hook, line, and sinker.

                "So...Where were you?"

                "Out."

                The blonde's eyes narrowed. She studied Regina's face when she spoke; saw the barely there twitch to her lips, the fiddling of her fingers tugging on her blouse, the slight blush colouring tan cheeks.

                Emma's gaze darkened.

                "You were with _him_."

                Regina's eyes snapped up, locked onto hardened emerald. To say she was taken aback by the amount of venom lacing the blonde's words would be an understatement.

                "And if I was?"

                An ugly snarl curled Emma's lips, hidden only when she took another swig of the amber liquid straight from the bottle. So what if she _was_ with him? Who was she to question the illustrious mayor of Storybrooke? She was only a guest in this house.

                No, not a guest. A bodyguard, the Queen's protector. Emma snorted into the bottle. She was the Evil Queen's _White Knight_.

                "Something amusing, sheriff?"

                "Yea, this whole proposal is amusing. Amusing and ass...asi..," the blonde frowned, pondering over the proper word floating in her inebriated brain, "asinine."

 

_When Mary Margaret first suggested the sheriff stay with Regina to better protect the woman, the entire Charming family gawked at her as if she just spewed fire from her nose. Her reasoning, however, left little room for debate. Even from the Queen herself._

_"I'm serious! Now that Zelena has Regina's heart there's no telling what she could do with it! And, I'm sorry Regina, but your magic alone hasn't been enough." The last she stated softly as to not upset the woman in question. "But combined with Emma's magic..." The younger brunette left the end of her statement hanging in the air. As much as Regina hated admitting it her magic_ was _stronger, more potent with the blonde idiot._

_The former mayor glanced over at the sheriff who was uncomfortably shuffling her feet, clearly wanting to stay out of the conversation, her eyes intent on burning a hole through the floor._

_"That's...actually not a bad idea." This from David._

_That garnered the blonde's attention. "What?"_

_The eldest Charming nodded, putting a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "Your mother's right. Regina's been teaching you how to harness your magic, right? The two of you could be unstoppable."_

_Emma floundered, frantic eyes moving between her encouraging parents, her grinning son, and her glaring, soon to be charge. "You want me to...but...I can't just-"_

_"I can stay with Regina..."_

                _All eyes looked to the bar where a scruffy looking man set down his beer. Emma's gaze narrowed at the wicked looking crossbow leaning against the bar stool next to him. Robin Hood... The self proclaimed bandit gone good guy had been keeping tabs on the Wicked Witch, he and his Merry Men's camp conveniently close to Zelena's cabin._

_"That is, if her majesty will allow it."_

_The brunette in question raised a slight brow, arms folding across her chest. Dark eyes met blue and, for a fleeting moment, Emma swore she saw Regina's lips quirk into what would be a smile. Eyes still locked with the man across from her, the former queen took a breath to answer._

_But Emma was quicker._

_"No. No I got it." Emma was quick to respond, sliding from the booth and snagging her jacket from the table. Pride be damned, she was_ not _allowing that thief to sleep under the same roof as Regina. "I'm the sheriff, right? It's my job to protect the people of this town." She turned wavering eyes towards the mayor. "That includes Regina."_

 

                With complete disregard for personal space, and clearly over waiting for an answer, Regina stomped over to the blonde and snatched the bottle from loose fingers.

                "H-Hey!" Emma lazily swiped at the brunette.

                "Enough of this." Regina sighed, waving her wrist in the blonde's direction. Before the younger woman could utter another drunken slur she was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. With a choking gasp Emma found herself staggering into the double sink of Regina's en suite bathroom.

                "Oh god..." The blonde grabbed her head, one hand steadying herself on the sink, taking in quick, greedy breaths of air. "What the fuck was that?"

                "Really, Miss Swan. Language." Regina's exasperated voice came from a second plume of smoke, the woman gracefully stepping from the mist and over to the walk in shower. "You're drunk. A shower will help sober you up which will in turn make you much more...tolerable."

                The blonde's eyebrow rose and, despite the nausea roiling her stomach, smirked. "That eager to get me outta my clothes, yea?"

                The former mayor sighed. "You reek of a bar after last call. You need a shower. I will not have you ruining my Egyptian cotton sheets...the thread count is higher than you can most likely count."

                Face crinkling at the jab, Emma huffed. "Whatever." The blonde watched as the darker woman leaned over to turn the knobs of the shower. Watched the muscles in smooth calves flex as she took a step back to avoid the oncoming spray of water. Watched as Regina stood straight, flipping an errant hair from her face, the way the light caught said hair to make it shimmer a glossy black.

                When the older woman turned to address her housemate, Emma quickly averted to gaze to anywhere _but_ Regina.

                The brunette rose a delicate brow, eyes softening at the light blush painting the sheriff's cheeks. _She was staring at me? Hm.. Curious._

                Emma, for her part, used this as an opportunity to study the pattern of marble in Regina's sink.

                "Yes, well, while _you_ may not be able to smell yourself _I_ most certainly can. Which means Henry can." Eyes still watching the blonde, Regina left the water running to gather a towel and washcloth from the cabinet. "Your scent aside, a shower will make you feel infinitely better."

                Between all of the bullshit with Zelena and her flying squirrels or monkeys or whatever the hell they were, Hook's love confession and constant shadowing, and then the stripping of her magic, Emma had turned to booze as a means to an end. In the beginning it was just to ease the shit storm that was happening around her, but it quickly escalated into a habit when the sheriff moved in with the fiery brunette.

                When this whole boarding with the mayor fiasco started, Emma was certain that by the end of a week, if it even took _that_ long, Regina was sure to kick her out, using some stupid excuse just to get the fumbling blonde out of her home. Instead their situation had taken an unexpected turn. An unexpected, twisted, bumpy turn.

                One argument led to another, which led to _another_ , which led to an upset and heartbroken Henry because his "mom's hated each other". After several days of no communication between both women, it was Regina who broke first, claiming it would be best for their son that they get along.

                No longer did cinnamon eyes glare disdainfully into grass green ones. Recently they spared fleeting glances, holding an emotion the blonde thought an evil queen could never possess. Those dark eyes looked _through_ her now, past the impassive, emotionally damaged drunk that Emma had become over the past few weeks.

                She wanted to say it then. To tell the darker woman what she felt. But the words would not come. Her mind was abuzz from the liquor. To even begin to articulate them as an intelligent sentence seemed an impossible task. And so she waited.


End file.
